


Принятие

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dave Strider Superstar, Fetish, Group Sex, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Все, с кем Дирк пытается сблизиться, рано или поздно обращают внимание на его старшего брата. Хуже всего то, что Дирк сам подумывает об этом».
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 3





	Принятие

Когда Дирк притаскивает своего парня к себе домой, то его отец-опекун-брат-хуй-пойми-кто Дейв Страйдер невозмутимо кивает и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. На ладони Дейва красным маркером нарисован член — Джейк ожидаемо смущается, краснеет и в итоге всё-таки осторожно пожимает руку Страйдеру-старшему, одетому в идеально выглаженный чёрный костюм и готовому выйти посиять перед фотографами.  
И наверняка помахать им этой самой рукой, чтобы на следующий день все заголовки кричали о том, что гениальный медиамагнат показал репортёрам хуй.

— Он всегда сначала кажется крутым, — говорит Дирк, когда Дейв уходит. — Но на деле ничего особенного.  
Джейк не понимает, как это — «ничего особенного», если твой опекун является известным кинорежиссёром, художником и, на секундочку, главой огромной медиаимперии. Дейв Страйдер — один из самых желанных мужчин в мире. Дирк в курсе, но старается не обращать на это внимания.  
— Вы с ним весьма похожи, — замечает Джейк. — Если бы я не знал заранее, то решил бы, что Дейв — твой кровный родственник. Старший брат иль, возможно, молодой отец?  
— Формально бро мне приёмный отец, но он всегда подавал себя как моего старшего брата. И с детства с абсолютно серьёзным лицом втирал мне, что нашёл меня возле упавшего метеорита.  
Джейк пару секунд смотрит на Дирка, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или нет. Из-за очков не понять, а когда Джейк наклоняется ближе, силясь рассмотреть выражение оранжевых глаз, Дирк целует его, и как-то всё забывается.

— Я обожаю ваши фильмы! — восторженно выпаливает Джейк, встретив утром Страйдера-старшего на кухне. — Я пересматривал несколько раз, и...  
Тот слушает, неуверенно хмурясь, но только Дирк может прочитать эти эмоции: для Джейка Дейв непроницаем, как стены президентского бункера. В какой-то момент Дейв перестаёт обращать внимание на слова, внимательно оглядывая самого Джейка: загорелого, поджарого, со складной фигурой и неплохой задницей. Дирк ловит его взгляд и едва заметно вздыхает.  
«да не буду я уводить твоего парня», — пишет ему Дейв. «нахера он мне», — добавляет он парой секунд позже, но и это не успокаивает.

Все, с кем Дирк пытается сблизиться, рано или поздно обращают внимание на его старшего брата. Хуже всего то, что Дирк сам подумывает об этом, но старательно отгоняет от себя такие мысли о Дейве. Что может быть ужаснее, чем втюриться в собственного опекуна, постоянно мельтешащего на телеэкранах всего мира?  
Поэтому Дирк честно старается переключиться: его партнёры то похожи на Дейва, то разительно от него отличаются; но все они далеко не так круты, как старший бро. С некоторыми даже до поцелуев не доходит, и Дирк этому смутно рад. Когда он встречает Джейка, то думает, что с этим-то парнем всё будет по-другому: Джейк Инглиш по-своему очарователен, а ещё он разбирается в механизмах, и — наконец-то! — у них с Дирком общие интересы, им реально есть чем заняться вместе. Хотя большую часть работы делает Дирк, а Джейк больше треплется о себе, но это отвлекает от плохих мыслей.  
— Твой уважаемый брат странно смотрит на меня, — бормочет Джейк себе под нос, пока Дирк приваривает панель своего нового шедевра на место. — Как я ни приду, он словно убить меня хочет, а потом устремляет взор на тебя и отворачивается.  
Дирк машинально кивает, и только потом до него доходит, что так оно и есть: Дейв наблюдает за ними обоими.

— Бро.  
Дейв не отвечает. Он валяется на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник; рубашка расстёгнута, пиджак валяется на полу, очки закрывают глаза, но Дирк знает — брат не спит.  
— Бро, — Дирк подходит ближе, готовясь толкнуть Дейва в плечо, но тот резко перехватывает его руку, готовый атаковать.  
Дирк машинально тянется к мечу, но пальцы сжимаются на пустом пространстве: оба Страйдера не выносят оружие за пределы крыши.  
— Даже Джейк заметил, что ты странно на нас смотришь, — чеканит Дирк. — Объяснись немедленно.  
Дейв хмыкает, выпрямляется и поправляет воротник рубашки.  
— Переживаю за своего мелкого, — его голос звучит мягко, но Дирк слышит нервные нотки. — Ты счастлив с этим парнем?  
Дирк давится готовым вылететь «да», и смотрит на Дейва повнимательнее. Тот выглядит устало и непривычно надломленно, тронь — ощетинится иголками, разобьётся и изранит осколками до неузнаваемости; это нетипично для него. Дирк пытается понять, почему, что такого изменилось между ними, отчего вдруг...  
— Прошу прощения, я не помешал?  
Джейк.  
Ну конечно.

— Такие дела, — Дейв, закончив спонтанную исповедь, вновь забирается с ногами на диван.  
Джейк сидит напротив, открыв рот, и пытается осознать: до него всегда долго доходят такие вещи. Дирк, замерший с нетронутым стаканом воды в руке, никак не может определиться: подать стакан брату, как собирался изначально, или выплеснуть всю воду на этого долбанутого извращенца и вообще, бро, какого хрена?!  
Какого хрена ты предлагаешь это мне и Джейку, если знаешь, что я и так ненавижу тебя за то, что ты сделал с моей личной жизнью?  
(но больше ненавижу за то, что ты НЕ сделал, но об этом я тебе никогда не расскажу)  
Джейк издаёт нервный смешок, не выдерживая тишины, чешет затылок и начинает торопливо бормотать:  
— Это весьма смущающее предложение, мистер Страйдер, но... — и продолжает, продолжает нести какую-то чушь. Дирк сам недоумевает, почему вдруг все слова Джейка кажутся пустыми, но смотрит на старшего брата и понимает.  
Потому что и вправду можно попробовать.

Быть с кем-то третьим непривычно и для Дирка, и для Джейка, а Дейв никак это не комментирует — он молча раздевается, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что такой крутой мужчина не подвержен смущению в принципе. Дирк видел его полуобнажённым и раньше: во время тренировок, на фото в глянцевых журналах, сталкиваясь после душа. Но сейчас всё в Дейве кажется каким-то другим, новым: загорелая кожа, выбеленные техасским солнцем волосы и — чёрные очки аккуратно положены на журнальный столик — ярко-красные глаза. Бро почти никогда не снимает эти очки, и Дирк почти благоговеет от того, насколько Дейв открывается перед ним и Джейком.  
Джейк не знает, куда себя девать. Он нервничает, закусив губу, и Дирк осторожно кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, чтобы успокоить, но от этого Джейк лишь вздрагивает. Дирк понимает его переживания, но сам он больше заворожён, чем испуган.  
Дейв приходит на помощь — он касается ладонями лица Джейка, чуть приподнимает, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза и, пока Инглиш ошалело пялится на красные радужки, целует. Вдумчиво, медленно, нежно — но Джейк едва не задыхается, когда Дейв отстраняется. Дирк отчаянно завидует — сам не знает, кому, — но тут Дейв поворачивается к нему и улыбается.  
— Расслабься, — тянет он шепотом. — Ты крутой парень, Дирк. Почти как я.  
Не «малой», не «бро». «Дирк».  
И уже кажется намного проще притянуть его резко к себе, потому что Дейв в кои-то веки не отстраняется, не готовится отразить атаку, а позволяет прижаться и поцеловать себя — в губы, затем ниже, и в чувствительное место под ухом тоже, и в шею... В это же время Джейк обнимает Дирка сзади, невесомо целуя плечи и шею — быстро, отрывисто, даже нервно, словно боясь, что если остановится, то уже не найдёт в себе сил продолжить. Дейв одной рукой обнимает Дирка, не давая отстраниться, другой — находит щеку Джейка и ведёт по ней кончиками пальцев, обводя черты лица, словно слепой.  
Джейк уже не боится: ему начинает нравиться, потому что это же Дейв, все молятся на Дейва Страйдера, все обожают Дейва Страйдера; Дирк это замечает, и злость кружит голову. Он прикусывает кожу на шее Дейва слишком резко — тот шумно втягивает воздух, но продолжает, продолжает улыбаться. Дирку на миг становится страшно, он тут же проводит языком по начинающему темнеть месту укуса. Джейк что-то мурлычет на ухо низким шёпотом, слов не разобрать, не сейчас, когда в голове одновременно воет сирена и поёт хор ангелов. Ладонь Джейка тянется к паху Дирка, накрывает член, и Дейв словно чувствует это — он мгновенно перестаёт пассивно принимать ласку младшего брата, наклоняется ближе, зажимая Дирка между собой и Джейком.  
— Сап, Инглиш, — хрипло шепчет он, зная, что Дирк всё прекрасно слышит. — Какие планы?  
Щёки Джейка вспыхивают ярче прежнего, вся многословность уходит, оставляя лишь неуверенные обрывки фраз, которые Дейв удивительным образом расшифровывает верно. Он целует Дирка в лоб, неожиданно как-то почти по-отечески, и, не давая времени осмыслить этот жест, опускается на колени и проводит языком по внутренней стороне бедра, поддразнивая. Дирка пробивает дрожь, он едва не падает в руки Джейка, продолжающего обнимать его со спины. Джейк не только поддерживает: он водит руками по груди и животу, ласково и мягко, сминая соски огрубевшими подушечками пальцев, впивается обветренными губами в шею, вылизывает мочку уха. Дирк теряется между ним и Дейвом; Дирка трясёт от происходящего, потому что не должно быть так хорошо, не может быть так хорошо, не с ними — не с Дейвом. Закрывать глаза бесполезно, мысли об этом никуда не исчезают.  
Это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно; то, что здесь и сейчас происходит, это неправильно и запретно, и Джейк, почему Джейк согласился, почему сам Дирк согласился, зачем-зачем-зачем, прекрати, нет, продолжа-  
Оргазм накрывает его — удовольствие жжётся в каждом нерве, разрядами расходится по всему телу. Дейв встаёт с колен, прижимается к Дирку — зрачки расширены от возбуждения, губы покрасневшие и влажные; и вновь становится жарко от одной мысли о том, что он только что этими губами делал.  
Но Дейв лишь смотрит в глаза, словно ища что-то, улыбается и помогает Джейку уложить Дирка на кровать.  
— Ну, Инглиш, — Дейв усмехается, вытирая ладонью слюну с края губ, и этот развратный жест почему-то делает его только круче. — А теперь какие планы?  
И Дирк не понимает, отчего так больно и так сладко смотреть, как его парень трахает, чёрт возьми, его старшего брата.

Дейв не остаётся, у него срочное дело — его вызывают на съемочную площадку, потому что какой-то Бен разругался с оператором, и только неотразимый Дейв Страйдер сможет их примирить. Джейк валяется рядом с Дирком, положив руки под голову, и задумчиво пялится в потолок.  
— Знаешь, — начинает он, — я зело ошибался насчёт твоего брата! Хотя я, конечно, не так хорошо разбираюсь в людях, как хотелось бы, хах, ну, ты помнишь, когда я...  
Дирк слушает его трёп и с ужасом пытается осознать, что именно только что произошло. Впервые его мозг отказывается работать с информацией, выдавая ошибку.  
Всё это было ошибкой.

Дейв прилетает на следующее утро: уставший, небритый; он сразу заваливается спать на диване в гостиной, даже не потрудившись нормально снять пиджак. Но и в таком виде — с не до конца расстёгнутыми пуговицами, съехавшим галстуком и в мятой рубашке — Дейв выглядит небрежно крутым парнем. Дирк осторожно обходит его, боясь разбудить, и замечает, как на Дейва смотрит Джейк. Восторженный щенячий взгляд, которым Джейк пялился, когда превозносил фильмы Страйдера-старшего, и в сравнение не идёт с тем, что написано на лице Инглиша сейчас: смесь азарта, восхищения и наивысшей степени интереса.  
Ох, блядь.  
Ну разумеется.

Следующие несколько дней Дирк старательно избегает Дейва, и тот, хоть и выглядит удивлённым, как будто смиряется с этим. Дейв не давит, не торопит; а Дирк тянет время, отчаянно надеясь на то, что найдётся какой-нибудь правильный выход.  
Если раньше Джейк трепался обо всём, что касалось его самого, то теперь он болтает о себе, о себе, ещё раз о себе — и о Дейве. О том, что Дейв в жизни ещё круче, чем в фильмах, которые Джейк смотрел (далее следует подробный рассказ о просмотре и обо всех мыслях Джейка в процессе), о том, что Дирк с Дейвом не так уж и похожи, «хотя у вас семейное сходство налицо, да и не только, ха-ха». Когда Джейк в тысячный упоминает о том, какой Дейв горячий, Дирк не выдерживает.  
— Он мой брат!  
Джейк выглядит удивлённым.  
— И что? Мне показалось, что вас сие не беспокоит, хотя, конечно, я мог заблуждаться, я же не...  
Бесконечное «я» как будто у него на повторе.  
— Он, блядь, мой — старший — брат!  
Джейк моргает, снисходительно хмыкает и хлопает опешившего Дирка по плечу.  
— Значит, дружище, это только твоя беда, — а затем поднимается, засовывает руки в карманы шорт и уходит, бросив напоследок: — Тебе сложно — ты и разбирайся, а я как-то не привычен к подобным душевным метаниям.

Дирк не знает, о чём говорил Джейк и что ответил ему Дейв. Когда Дирк перешагивает порог гостиной, Дейв стоит на коленях и осторожно собирает с ковра самые крупные осколки стеклянного витража, подаренного пару лет назад какой-то писательницей фэнтезийных романов. Костяшки правой руки Дейва сбиты, губы сжаты плотнее обычного. Треснувшие очки-авиаторы лежат на подушках дивана, и Дирк видит взгляд Дейва — виноватый, с заревом угасающей злости.  
На памяти Дирка брат выходил из себя лишь несколько раз, и каждый из этих случаев был связан со Страйдером-младшим. Что такого сделал или сказал Джейк, что застал Дейва врасплох?  
Дирк мучительно долгие секунды смотрит на Дейва сверху вниз, сглатывает и отворачивается. Образы в его голове стремительно сменяют друг друга, вызывая ненависть и отвращение к самому себе. Дирк заставляет себя поверить, что всё это не имеет значения.  
Важно лишь то, что Джейк больше никогда не появлялся в их доме, не звонил и не писал.  
Не то чтобы Дирк пытался написать ему сам.  
У Дирка есть проблема поважнее, и она называется «Дейв Страйдер».

Дирк продолжает игнорировать Дейва, словно надеется, что всё разрешится само собой: пропускает тренировки, старается не встречаться во время перекусов, избегает в коридоре... Дейв не хочет «решаться», он каждый раз смотрит чуть потерянно и виновато, но никогда не пытается навязать своё общество против воли. Можно сбежать от него, но не от мыслей о нём — и Дирку почти противно от того, что теперь от воспоминаний о таком Дейве, становится жарко. Он ненавидит Дейва, ненавидит себя за то, что делает, но теперь даже дрочить получается только так — думая о старшем брате. Который был как отец, который всегда, блядь, всегда старался дать Дирку всё. Дирк в любой момент мог попросить что-то — и Дейв пол-мира переворачивал, чтобы преподнести это своему младшему.

— Постой, бро, — Дейв ловит его за руку на выходе из ванной, — послушай, я облажался, знаю. Я... я не могу вернуть всё обратно, как грёбаный путешественник во времени. Просто скажи мне, что я могу сделать, и, — он на миг запинается, отводя взгляд, — что именно я сделал не так?  
В начале его речи Дирк смущён, потому что от взгляда старшего брата защищает лишь полотенце на бёдрах. Когда Дейв задаёт вопрос в конце — Дирк уже взбешен.  
— Ты сделал всё как обычно, спасибо! — огрызается он, отдёргивая руку. — Ты ломаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься! Ты мне всю жизнь сломал, ты запорол мою последнюю надежду на нормального парня и нормальные отношения!  
— Нормального? — эхом повторяет Дейв. Его скулы бледные, он спокоен настолько, что даже Дирк не может увидеть хоть что-то за маской безразличия. — Если бы он реально любил тебя, то послал бы меня к чёрту.  
— Отличная тактика: ты сам предложил всё это, а теперь виноват Джейк?! Если раньше ты хотя бы делал вид, что ни при чём, то сейчас ты открыто увёл у меня парня!  
— Подожди, — это внезапно звучит как просьба. — Ты хочешь его вернуть? В смысле — по-настоящему хочешь?   
Дирк понимает, что сейчас Дейв и вправду готов на всё. Готов уговорами и деньгами сделать то, что потребует его любимый младший брат.  
— Нет. — Потому что пусть Инглиш уже катится к чёрту, в этом Дейв прав. — Не в нём дело. В тебе.  
Дейв опускает плечи и отступает на шаг, словно от оплеухи.  
— Прости, — шепчет он. — Мне жаль.  
— Мне не нужны твои извинения, — Дирк чувствует себя сломанным механизмом: зубцы пытаются цепляться друг за друга, но им мешает огромный камень чувства неправильности. — Просто свали из моих мыслей, — он издевательски выделяет привычное обращение, — бро.  
— Не могу, — Дейв улыбается почти сардонически, и от этого резко колет в сердце. — Но... Дирк, почему ты меня так ненавидишь?  
Тот хватает полотенце — плевать уже, Дейв что, его голым не видел? — и швыряет его в брата, потому что только так может выплеснуть свой гнев и не нанести тому увечий.  
Дейв ловит полотенце и отбрасывает в сторону.  
— Это не ответ, — его взгляд опускается ниже. — О. Охерительно, это всё-таки был ответ.  
И Дирк готов на месте умереть от стыда, потому что да, Дейв прав.  
Потому что у него стоит на Дейва.

Как ни странно, Дейв не делает ничего из того, чего боялся (хотел) Дирк. Он не требует дальнейших объяснений, не зажимает своего младшего брата на месте — он просто снимает пиджак, протягивает его Дирку и уходит в свою спальню.  
Дирк несколько секунд стоит, ошеломлённо пялясь ему вслед, и лишь затем понимает, что жест Дейва — это предложение прикрыться, что-то вроде уважения к желанию защититься от чужого взгляда. Хотя Дейв, в общем-то, не чужой.  
Дирк одевается, ест пиццу на обед, и пол-дня лежит на диване в гостиной, боясь идти к брату, но надеясь встретить как бы случайно. Тот, словно назло, будто решил отсидеться в своей комнате до самого конца света. Что он там делает? Думает ли об увиденном, стыдится ли, старается ли забыть? Дрочит на теперь неприкосновенный образ своего младшего брата? Или спокойно занимается новыми сценариями, забив на проблемы? Гадать бессмысленно, а сказанного не воротишь. На секунду Дирк позволяет себе подумать о том, что Дейв мог бы...  
Дейв мог бы реально сделать для него что угодно, даже во вред себе.  
Нет, нет, бро никогда бы не бросил его вот так. Ни за что. Дирк старается отогнать от себя эти мысли, но уже поздно, и теперь в голове мечутся беспорядочные образы, кровавые и в каждом из них — Дейв, который и вправду решил избавить брата от себя. Да нет, не может такого быть, бро бы никогда...  
И всё-таки Дирк срывается с дивана, потому что жутко и в горле першит. Он почти бегом добирается до двери спальни, распахивает её и с облегчением выдыхает — чтобы тут же напрячься вновь. Дейв лежит на кровати — живой, целый и невредимый — и даже не поворачивается к своему младшему бро, продолжая смотреть на потолок с разноцветными ироничными наклейками. Дирк помнит, как они вместе собирали эти наклейки, выдаваемые вместе с наборами для детей в какой-то из сетей быстрого питания. Дирку тогда было восемь, а Дейв каждую секунду лучился счастьем — незаметно для окружающих, но Дирк-то знал, что чувствует его старший брат. То, что сейчас эти дурацкие обрывки воспоминаний украшают комнату Дейва, оказывается не таким уж и странным, если задуматься.  
Дирку уже не восемь, Дейв уже больше «взрослый», но они всё ещё близки. Были. До того момента, как Дейв всё испортил своим проклятым откровением.  
Дирк стоит в дверях, и не знает, что хуже: уйти или остаться. Дейв продолжает пялиться в потолок.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит он тихо, но отчётливо, и Дирк различает усталость. — Правда не знаю, бро, что мне делать.  
Дейв выглядит трогательно беззащитным, пристально разглядывая наклейку с беловолосой девицей в голубом платье из какого-то компьютерного мультика, но его вид и слова, словно минус на минус, дают плюс, и Дирк снова злится.  
— А когда приставал ко мне, — его голос звенит от ярости, — знал? Я и раньше думал о тебе, но у меня были другие парни, и если бы ты не подначил Инглиша...  
— Ты обо мне думал?  
Дирк мысленно чертыхается, но сказанного не воротишь. Дейв оживляется, садится на кровати и устремляет на Дирка заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Ты правда думал обо мне раньше? — повторяет он.  
— Нет! — выпаливает тот. — Да, — признаётся спустя секунду, — думал, но...  
«...но я не знал, каково это на самом деле, и, Боже, это лучше любых фантазий».  
Это отвратительные мысли, и Дирк ненавидит себя за то, что думает так. Дейв поднимается, подходит ближе к замершему Дирку и осторожно кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Давай присядем, — предлагает он, — и поговорим.

Они говорят долго, точнее, сначала выговаривается Дирк: болезненно, рывками, бессвязными потоками слов о том, что всё это неправильно, что нет-нет-нет, так не должно быть, ты же мой брат-отец-как-там-тебя. Дейв успокаивает его, обнимает за плечи и тихо шепчет, что всё в порядке, что ничего не имеет значения, что Дирк — отличный парень, и всё, что он делает, круто по умолчанию. Дирк не понимает, как вообще такое возможно: Дейв, мужчина с обложек журналов (костюмы идут ему безумно), влюбляется в тощего жилистого придурка, собственного младшего брата. Бред. Дирк так и говорит об этом Дейву, а тот лишь тихо смеётся.  
— Я люблю тебя, — нежно говорит он и касается губами лба Дирка. — Я дам тебе всё, чего ты захочешь.  
Дирк чувствует себя сломанным, потому что он помнит последний раз, когда Дейв целовал его вот так. Потому что он хочет ещё, и... Чёрт, Дейв.  
Дирк тянется к своему старшему брату и целует его медленно и опасливо, словно в любой момент их могут увидеть. Ему всё ещё ужасно стыдно за то, что он делает, но Дирк уже знает, к чему приведёт отрицание. Время попытаться принять.  
Дейв осторожен, едва ли не осторожнее, чем в предыдущий раз, потому что здесь нет никого, их только двое, один на один. Дирк то торопится, резко прикусывая кожу на ключицах, то теряется, не зная, что делать дальше; но Дейв не жалуется, не выказывает недовольства, а лишь улыбается и направляет. Успокаивает настолько, что Дирк решается спросить у него кое-что, мысленно готовясь быть осмеянным.  
Но Дейв не смеётся, а отвечает серьёзно:  
— Как ты захочешь.  
И Дирк понимает, что Дейв действительно готов дать ему всё, что он пожелает. Дирк рассказывает — иногда смущаясь, сбиваясь, но Дейв не торопит, подсказывает, угадывая с полуслова. Целует — так, как хочет Дирк. Прогибается под ним — так, как хочет Дирк. Даже стонет — хотя об этом Дирк не просил, но да, да, именно так, Дейв, не останавливайся.  
В этот раз всё как надо, в этот раз Дирк уверен, что контролирует происходящее полностью. Шестерёнка по имени Дейв Страйдер слишком хорошо вписывается в его механизм, потому что должна была быть там с самого начала.

— Это всё равно неправильно, — Дирк лежит на постели своего старшего брата, съежившись в комок. — Ты ведь понимаешь?  
Дейв обнимает его, придвигая к себе, и накрывает одеялом.  
— Не понимаю. — Он тревожится из-за переживаний Дирка, но продолжает невольно улыбаться кончиками губ. — Вообще не секу фишку.  
Они лежат так некоторое время, и Дирк пытается собрать из разрозненных разбитых слов что-то целое. Тепло Дейва приятно, но за каждую секунду, проведённую вместе, невыносимо стыдно.  
— Это инцест, ты в курсе?  
— Ты приёмный, ты в курсе? — Дейв замечает, как меняется в лице Дирк, и торопливо извиняется: — Прости, я не это имел в виду... Но если тебя так волнует официальный кусок вопроса, то...  
— Да мне поебать, — повышает голос Дирк. — Ты... Мы... — он резко переходит на шёпот. — Это аморально. Неправильно. Противоестественно. Бро, тебе самому не противно?  
— Моя очередь говорить «поебать», — Дейв криво ухмыляется, но в его глазах появляется беспокойство. — А тебе — противно? Противно со мной?  
Дирк мнётся, смотрит на него и пытается объединить обломки мыслей хотя бы в одно-единственное предложение. Дейв ждёт молча, ласково перебирая волосы Дирка, и от этого соображать ещё сложнее.  
— С тобой не противно, — наконец выдавливает из себя Дирк. — Но когда я думаю об этом — это так мерзко, и я, должно быть, какой-то ублюдок, если мне нравятся такие вещи.  
— А думаешь ты постоянно, — Дейв касается губами его лба. — Спокойно. Если ты считаешь, что ты — тот ещё больной ублюдок, то мы оба с тобой такие, так что давай проводить время в компании друг друга и наслаждаться. Но, — он смотрит прямо в глаза Дирку, и этот прямой взгляд обжигает больно и приятно, — выкинь эти мысли из головы. Всё с тобой в порядке, слышишь? Ты — мой любимый брат, и всё, чего я хочу для тебя — это чтобы ты жил счастливо и делал то, что тебе хочется. Ну и чтобы ты был крутым, бро, а ты уже второй в мире по крутости — после меня, бля, забей, я опять начинаю нести всякий бред, когда волнуюсь...  
Дирк поражённо осознаёт, что да, так и есть: когда Дейв волнуется, то его несёт, но такого не случалось уже несколько лет.  
Сколько эмоциональных щитов Дейва Дирк ухитрился разбить, сам того не заметив?  
И не сразу доходит то, что было самым главным в этой речи. Дирк понимает, что сейчас сделает брату ещё больнее, но он должен, обязан услышать ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Бро, — даже произносить вслух такое трудно, — а что бы ты сделал, если бы я влюбился в кого-то другого? Может, я ещё найду себе кого-нибудь, кто не будет являться моим братом-опекуном, и кто сумеет вычеркнуть тебя из моей жизни?  
Дейв замирает, болезненно кривит губы в жалком подобии предыдущей улыбки.  
— Если он будет делать тебя счастливым, то я буду рад за тебя. За вас.  
Каждое его слово отдаёт горечью, но в глазах всё равно тепло, этот красный огонь больше не обжигает — греет и обволакивает. Дирк улыбается в ответ, прижимается к Дейву и шепчет:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Ему кажется, что Дейв плачет, нет, так не бывает, поэтому Дирк делает вид, что ничего не происходит, потому что как-то неловко. Но Дейв дрожит, прижимая брата к себе, и Дирк чувствует, что ранит своим бездействием. Поэтому он целует Дейва в щеку, слизывает солёную влагу с его лица, и тает от понимания того, что эта близость, это тепло — эти чувства — не могут быть неправильными.

Когда Дейва в очередном интервью спрашивают, правда ли, что его приёмный сын-тире-брат — гей, Дейв невозмутимо заявляет, что все вокруг в той или иной степени пидорасы, а то, что Дирк — гей, да какая вообще разница?  
— Вот если бы он был мудаком, заливающим людям про то, что хорошо пиздить тех, кто чем-то от тебя отличается, тогда я бы точно прихуел, — добавляет он.  
Ведущий неуверенно смеётся, потому что в присутствии Дейва сложно понять, когда можно смеяться, а когда нет.  
— А правда, — спрашивает он после двух неловких смешков, — что вы вступали с ним в половую связь?  
Дейв хохочет, и ведущий вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
— Тоже мне — сенсация века, — фыркает Дейв. — Конечно, малой выебал меня, как заправскую порнозвезду. Жаль, фото не сделали на память.  
Ведущий снова смеётся. Дейв иронично усмехается, его тёмные очки бликуют прямо в камеру.  
Вечером Дирк ругает старшего брата за то, что шутки у него не смешные, а тот парирует, мол, Дирк его любит не за это.


End file.
